


Turnabout

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters React to Fandom, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Cutesy Nicknames, Exhibitionism, F/F, Handcuffs, Modern Era, Prompt Fic, Sexually Unashamed Rebecca, Silly Sex, Work In Progress, also the story is written in present tense, femmeslash, idk why, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Lucy hate the fact that Desmond/Shaun is such a popular pairing. They've come up with a plan to change that. A sexy plan.</p><hr/><p>Fourth wall: broken<br/>Lucy: lesbian<br/>Rebecca: bi/pansexual<br/>Desmond: straight?<br/>Shaun: maybe gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=10610030#cmt10610030): "Rebecca and Lucy perform an erotic strip tease to some of Bec's music. Shaun and Desmond can only watch helplessly as they are tied to their chairs, pants-less but unable to touch themselves as the girls get busy in front of them."

"You know what, guys, me and Lucy are so fucking pissed." The angry sentence comes out of the blue from Rebecca one evening, but it sounds like something she's been sitting on for a while. "We're sick and tired of you two getting all the attention!"

 

"Attention? What are you talking about?" Desmond says. He knows full well what she's talking about, but he also knows that none of them are supposed to let on that they know.

 

"The fandom!" Rebecca screeches.

 

"'Fandom'? What do you mean, 'fandom'?" _Come on, shut up! We're not supposed to talk about this!_

 

" _Assassin's Creed_ fandom, duh! Even though you guys pretty much hate each other's guts, there's shitloads of fanfiction and fanart of you two getting it on!" 

 

Shaun groans. "Now you've done it. You've gone and broken the fourth wall. Brilliant."

 

Rebecca continues her rant as if he hadn't said a word. "Shaun/Desmond, Shaun/Desmond, Shaun/Desmond! It's like you two are the only moderns! Sometimes it's Clay/Desmond or Alex/Desmond or Ancestor/Desmond, but it's abso-fucking-lutely  **never  **Lucy/Shaun, or Alex/Rebecca, or Lucy/Vidic, or Rebecca/Desmond!"

 

"Who the hell would want to see  **anybody** /Vidic?" Shaun asks, shuddering.

 

"I ran an analysis," Lucy seethes, ignoring the question. "Seventy-four percent of fans say 'Deshaun' is their OTP."

 

Desmond winces, as if physically hurt by the two syllables of "Deshaun". "God, I so fucking hate that cutesy nickname!"

 

"Another thirteen point five percent **say  **they don't ship it but their favorites and bookmarks tell another story!"

 

"Hey, slashers gonna slash! Whaddya want ** us** to do about it?!" Desmond retorts. "We can't make fangirls change their mi-" He stops, a horrified look creeping over his face. "Oh my god. You're not going to use the Apple to control their shipping preferences?!"

 

"Hell no."

 

"Then what are you suggesting?" snipes Shaun. "Shall we have Erudito track the IP address of every visitor to shaunanddesmond.deviantart.com, then go to their house and threaten them with bodily injury?!"

 

Desmond gives him a puzzled look.  _He seems pretty certain of that URL. It didn't sound like something he made up off the top of his head._

 

"Of course we're not doing anything like that!" Rebecca snarls. Then her tone becomes less angry, more cold and calculating. "We've thought of a much better way."

 

Lucy nods, a smirk playing on her glossy lips. "It is true- although nothing is true- that 'slashers gonna slash'. But we're going to show them a new type of slash..." She pauses for dramatic effect. " **Femmeslash**."

 

Rebecca gives her a high five. "And it'll be so hot, it'll blow their clits off."

 

"Femmeslash." Shaun adjusts his glasses. "But these fangirls are attracted to  **men**."

 

"Yeah, I mean, sure there's male AC fans out there," Desmond admits with a shrug, "but they don't really go in for shipping at all. They're just into the 'badass stealth killing machines throughout history' thing that the games got going on. Hell, some of them even have the  _coglioni  _to say that all the Desmond stuff is  **boring**!" He looks very angry about this part.

 

"That's where you two come in," Lucy says slyly, holding up a coiled length of rope.

 

"What?" the two men say in unison.

 

"Take off your clothes."

 

" **What?!** "

 

"You're right, they're into men. So we'll give them men. But all the action is going to be me and Luce," Rebecca explains. "Take 'em off."

 

Her demanding tone is stirring something in Desmond, and he tries to tell his boner to go away. But it's no use. This has always been one of his recurring fantasies: a girl telling him to strip. He hasn't gotten laid since well before his capture by Abstergo, and when he'd found out they had cameras in his room, he'd decided to refrain from masturbation. After the rescue, he'd only been able to get himself off once or twice, since they all were in such close quarters.

 

"I... I guess we have to, Shaun," Desmond trys to sound annoyed as he unzips his hoodie.

 

"You can't be seriously going along with this bollocks!"

 

"You heard her. It's the only way to make fans stop shipping us together." He tosses the hoodie away and peels off his shirt.

 

"You've all gone mental."

 

Without him noticing, Rebecca has crept up behind Shaun, and she now grabs his wrists and wrangles them backwards. "What the bloody hell?!" His eyes widen when he hears a click. "Handcuffs?! You seriously have gone mental!"

 

"You're doing this, whether you like it or not," Rebecca declares, speaking the words only inches from his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're doing this, whether you like it or not," Rebecca declares, speaking the words only inches from Shaun's ear.

 

"What exactly is 'this', pray tell?!" demands the handcuffed historian.

 

"Watch helplessly as me and Lucy get down and dirty, the way we used to."

 

Desmond sputters out a laugh. "I knew it! I **knew** you hugged her a bit too close for just being friends!" He's clad only in his boxers now, and is about to remove them when Lucy grabs his arms.

 

"Leave. The underwear. On." she hisses.

 

He gulps at her authoritarian tone. "Uh, okay, but why? The games are all rated M, so nudity shouldn't be a problem." He refrains from mentioning that, additionally, that weird French AC comic had some guy's cock out on the first page, and the very fanfiction they're currently in is rated "Explicit". _The universe didn't collapse into a black hole from us vocalizing our knowledge of being in video games, but I don't want to push the envelope any further than that._

 

"All those **fangirls** ," Lucy snarls the word as if it were a racial slur, "may love seeing dicks, but I **don't**."

 

"Yeah, sorry, bud," Rebecca calls impishly as she begins to tie the now-pantsless Shaun to a chair. "I'm totally bisexual or pansexual or whatever you wanna call it, but Lucy is a complete and utter dyke. And she's calling the shots here."

 

"Yes ma'am." Desmond sits down on a chair of his own, feeling naked despite not actually technically being so. He's just about to start stroking himself through his boxers when Lucy wraps rope around his wrists and hogties him to the chair. "Um, is the bondage really necessary? Assassins are supposed to be all about freedom and stuff."

 

"You didn't complain when they handcuffed me!" Shaun bellows, red-faced.

 

"Think of it as practice, you two. See if you can escape your restraints," jokes Rebecca, slipping slinkily out of her... Desmond never knew quite what the garment was called in the first place. _Jumpsuit, maybe?_ "It's a skill that'll come in handy in case you're ever abducted again."

 

Shaun immediately take her up on the suggestion and frantically wriggles about, but only succeeds in making his glasses fall halfway off his face, so that they dangle ludicrously from his left ear.

 

Lucy smirks and shrugs off her leather jacket. Her nipples are erect beneath the thin fabric of her skintight sleeveless top. Desmond makes a strangled sound of arousal as she peels it off. Then he leans a little to the left to mutter to Shaun, "Damn, lookit that! She doesn't wear a bra!"

 

Shaun's not interested in looking, it seems.

 

Lucy overhears the comment and snorts derisively. "The bra is built-in, idiot. See?" She turns the shirt inside out to demonstrate. "Easier to do laundry when it's- ah!" She gasps and drops the shirt to the floor as Rebecca slips both hands into the rear pockets of the blonde's jeans and squeezes firmly.

 

"Woah, yer ass is still as firm and tight as ever, babe."

 

Lucy, blushing a little, turns her head to face the groper and sputters, "Of course it is!"

 

"But you've 'left the Assassins' seven years ago." Rebecca makes air quotes inside of Lucy's pockets, tickling her buttocks. "You've been sitting at a desk at Abstergo since then, how have you stayed so fit if you're not doing parkour and other Assassin exercise shit?"

 

"There's a company gym!" Lucy retorts, spinning around and grabbing Rebecca's hands. "I work out a lot! Having Vidic breathing down my neck is fucking stressful and exercise relieves stress!"

 

"Ohhh, breathing down your neck, eh? Like this?" Rebecca leans in and puts her mouth to Lucy's skin right beneath her earlobe. "Haaaaa..."

 

Lucy snickers. "No, Becks, he doesn't do it anywhere near as erotically." Then she grabs Rebecca's head, redirects that mouth from her neck to her own mouth, and kisses her.

 

The two women, one in panties and bra, the other in jeans, lock lips for a minute. Rebecca's hands, the left one still with that red glove, wander over Lucy's creamy skin, grasping and stroking the muscles in her back, then dipping down under her waistband. "Mmm..." she murmurs against Lucy's lips, and then pulls back an inch. "Orgasms relieve stress too, you know."

 

"Of course I know, silly goose."

 

"Ohh, did Luce-Goose just say 'goose'? Now I have to goose ya, Luce-Goose!" Rebecca again squeezes Lucy's buttocks, this time from inside the jeans.


End file.
